Talk:Congo System
Seems that with CS2 the system is renamed to Torch as well... -- SaganamiFan 00:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :The system name is Congo, only the Planet was renamed Torch. :1. Shadow of Saganami, Chapter 2, Helen Zwilicki: "Torch, not Congo," she corrected. "Congo's the system name; the planet is Torch." :2. Mission of Honor: Chapter 29, during the Oyster Bay attack: "A version of the new weapon had been used with lethal effectiveness against Luis Rozsak's ships at the Second Battle of Congo." :3. A Rising Thunder, Chapter 8, Oravil Barregos: "After the way you got hammered at Congo…" :4. Shadow of Freedom, Chapter 3, Helen Zwilicki: “He’s pretty tight with the Royals, too, since that business with Princess Ruth, although he’s been a lot more focused on Torch and the Congo System since Berry got crowned Queen." :I believe also that you should change the name for the article Battle of Torch since in the quote above you have the Second Battle of Congo. -- 17:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::We seem to have contradiction between Torch of Freedom and other sources. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 21:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think so. I think that the source of the rename, that is supposed to be in Torch of Freedom, is in Chapter 11: "The female commando named Stephanie supplied the answer. "Torch is the planet that used to be called Congo, when Mesa owned it. By everybody except them, anyway. They called it 'Verdant Vista' themselves." :::In every other instance that the name Congo is used in the book (and that is 5 more times, 4 of those in the character index) it is clearly used as the name for the system. e.g. The astrophysics team is there to study the Congo Wormhole. In the quote above there is only one minor character speaking. The character is not from Torch, Manticore or Haven, and has heard something about the situation, but is removed from the centre of events. In all the other instances, and in the later books you have main characters using the name Congo. The most important of those should be Helen Zwilicki, whose sister is the Queen of said system, clearly stating in Shadow of Saganami (which was published prior to Torch) and in Shadow of Freedom (the most recent book), that the system name is Congo. I think it is clear that we should use Congo for the system name. -- 15:49, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::I was actually referring to several occurences of the term "Torch System" in my (digital) copy of Torch of Freedom (Chapters 1, 48, 55, 56, and 58) as well the use of the term "Battle of Torch" in chapter 61. ::::However, it is possible that this is the ARC version, I cannot say for sure because I renamed it. Could you or someone who has a final (printed) version check if these references were changed to "Congo" in the final version. If not, than we have one direct reference to the name "Battle of Torch" and zero to "Second Battle of Congo", and as a wiki, we usually stick to what is in the actual text. As I have pointed out in another discussion a while back, battles are historically not always named in the most logical way... ::::Also, the printed copy of Crown of Slaves in front of me clearly states that the planet, not just the system, was commonly called Congo from Chapter 16 onwards ("And any ground campaign on Congo..." etc.) and that the Mesans referred to the planet as Verdant Vista (Chapter 46). I will therefore revert the last edit on the Torch article for now. ::::I don't think you're completely wrong or anything, but we usually try to at least reflect on inconsistencies, not just change articles to the one version that seems to make the most sense. Also, please sign your talk page comments with four tildes (~~~~) it's common courtesy so that everyone can easily identify who said what. ::::Best, -- SaganamiFan (talk) 02:54, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Mission of Honor: Chapter 29, during the Oyster Bay attack: "A version of the new weapon had been used with lethal effectiveness against Luis Rozsak's ships at the Second Battle of Congo." And chapter 34: Theisman: "Why not just blitz the Congo System and then send in a couple of conventional cruisers and a brigade of Marines to sweep up the pieces?" ::::A Rising Thunder: Chapter 29: "Carmichael nodded, wondering if Hadley had been as fully briefed as he had on events in the vicinity of the Congo System and the Maya Sector." ::::Shadow of Freedom, Chapter 3, Helen Zwilicki: “He’s pretty tight with the Royals, too, since that business with Princess Ruth, although he’s been a lot more focused on Torch and the Congo System since Berry got crowned Queen." ::::Neither one of those three books, all of them published after Torch of Freedom, mention something like a Torch System. I believe that was a one time thing, that was corrected afterwards. ::::